harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)
Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (oorspronkelijke titel: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) is de vierde Harry-Potterfilm, gebaseerd op het gelijknamige boek van de schrijfster J.K. Rowling. De film ging in première op 18 november 2005. De film werd geregisseerd door Mike Newell. Het script werd geschreven door Steve Kloves. De themamuziek van John Williams werd opnieuw gebruikt en aangevuld met muziek van Patrick Doyle. De film was genomineerd voor een Academy Award, namelijk die voor de beste Art Direction. Deze werd uiteindelijk niet gewonnen. Plot Aan het begin van de film ziet men een oud landhuis, waar Heer Voldemort verblijft, vergezeld door Peter thumb|Hongaarse Hornstaart in kooi Pippeling, een op dat moment nog onbekende man (later blijkt dit Bartolomeus Krenck Jr. te zijn) en zijn slang Nagini. Ze maken plannen om Voldemort dat jaar nog volledig te laten herrijzen. Een tuinman die het gesprek opvangt, wordt gedood door Voldemort. Het vierde jaar aan Zweinstein staat voor de deur voor Harry Potter, Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel, maar voor het zover is worden ze door de andere Wemels meegenomen naar het wereldkampioenschap Zwerkbal. De avond na het kampioenschap ontstaat er echter chaos wanneer een groep Dooddoeners de boel op stelten komt zetten. Ze verdwijnen pas wanneer onverwacht het Duistere Teken, het symbool van Voldemort, aan de hemel verschijnt. Eenmaal op Zweinstein wordt bekend dat dit jaar voor het eerst in eeuwen weer het Toverschool Toernooi zal thumb|Het schip van de Klammfels bij Zweinsteinworden gehouden. Een leerling van Zweinstein zal het in drie wedstrijden opnemen tegen leerlingen van twee andere scholen. Zweinstein organiseert dit jaar het toernooi. De andere scholen, Beauxbatons en Klammfels, sturen een delegatie naar Zweinstein. De leerling die zijn of haar school mag vertegenwoordigen wordt gekozen via de Vuurbeker, een magische beker waar alle leerlingen die oud genoeg zijn hun naam in mogen stoppen waarna de beker uit de leerlingen van elke school willekeurig iemand kiest. De kampioen van Klammfels wordt Viktor Kruml, en voor Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour. Voor Zweinstein wordt Carlo Kannewasser gekozen, maar dan komt onverwacht ook Harry’s naam nog uit de Vuurbeker. Niemand weet hoe dit mogelijk is aangezien Harry nog te jong is om mee te doen en hij niet zelf zijn naam in de Vuurbeker heeft gedaan. De regels stellen echter dat als een leerling is gekozen door de Vuurbeker hij er niet meer onderuit kan, hij is dan gebonden door een magisch contract. Harry moet meedoen. thumb Geholpen door Hermelien, Ron en de nieuwe leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, Alastor Dolleman, worstelt Harry zich door de eerste twee opdrachten: een ei stelen van een nestelende draak en iemand redden van de meermensen die in het meer naast Zweinstein wonen. De derde opdracht is de Toverschool Trofee vinden in een doolhof. Harry en Carlo vinden de beker gelijktijdig. Wanneer ze hem aanraken, blijkt het ding echter een Viavia te zijn die hen naar een afgelegen kerkhof transporteert. Daar wachten Peter Pippeling en Voldemort hen op. Peter Pippeling doodt Carlo in opdracht van Voldemort, en gebruikt vervolgens Harry’s bloed om het ritueel dat Voldemort kan doen herrijzen te voltooien.thumb|Pippeling doodt Carlo Nu hij is herrezen roept Voldemort zijn Dooddoeners bij zich, en daagt Harry uit tot een duel. Tijdens dit duel raken de toverstokken van Harry en Voldemort met elkaar verbonden via een straal, waarna Harry’s stok die van Voldemort dwingt tot Priori Incantatem. Uit de stok van Voldemort verschijnen geestachtige gedaantes van de mensen die hij vermoord heeft. Ze leiden Voldemort af zodat Harry met de Viavia terug kan reizen naar Zweinstein. Hij neemt het lichaam van Carlo mee.frame|[[Voldemorts Wedergeboorte]] Terug op Zweinstein blijkt dat Dolleman in werkelijkheid Bartolomeus Krenck Jr. is, een handlanger van Voldemort die zich het hele jaar door wisseldrank te drinken heeft voorgedaan als Dolleman. Hij is degene die Harry’s naam in de Vuurbeker heeft gestopt en de beker veranderde in een Viavia. Ook was hij het die het Duistere Teken opriep tijdens het WK Zwerkbal. Aan het eind van de film gaan de afgevaardigden van de andere scholen huiswaarts, maar niet voor dat Perkamentus de scholieren heeft ingelicht over Voldemorts terugkeer en hen aanspoort dat ze samen moeten spannen tegen Voldemort. Rolverdeling Indien van toepassing is ook de oorspronkelijke Engelse naam van het personage aangegeven. |- align=left |align=left|Daniel Radcliffe||align=left|Harry Potter |- align=left |align=left|Emma Watson||align=left|Hermelien Griffel / Hermione Granger |- align=left |align=left|Rupert Grint||align=left|Ron Wemel / Ron Weasley |- align=left |align=left|Robbie Coltrane||align=left|Rubeus Hagrid |- align=left |align=left|Matthew Lewis||align=left|Marcel Lubbermans / Neville Longbottom |- align=left |align=left|Tom Felton||align=left|Draco Malfidus / Draco Malfoy |- align=left |align=left|Michael Gambon||align=left|Albus Perkamentus / Albus Dumbledore |- align=left |align=left|Alan Rickman||align=left|Severus Sneep / Severus Snape |- align=left |align=left|Chris Rankin||align=left|Percy Wemel / Percy Weasley |- align=left |align=left|Oliver Phelps||align=left|George Wemel / George Weasley |- align=left |align=left|James Phelps||align=left|Fred Wemel / Fred Weasley |- align=left |align=left|Julie Walters||align=left|Molly Wemel / Molly Weasley |- align=left |align=left|Mark Williams||align=left|Arthur Wemel / Arthur Weasley |- align=left |align=left|Bonnie Wright||align=left|Ginny Wemel / Ginny Weasley |- align=left |} Achtergrond Verschillen met het boek De film volgt alleen de primaire verhaallijn van “de vuurbeker”: Harry’s deelname aan het toverschooltoernooi. Vrijwel alle subplots, zoals Hermeliens actie om de huis-elfen te bevrijden, zijn weggelaten uit de film. Dit was volgens regisseur Mike Newell noodzakelijk vanwege de dikte van het boek ""Harry Potter: Behind the Magic", een video van Grenada Television. Zelfs producer David Heyman gaf toe dat hij het een gemis vond dat zoveel scènes weggelaten moesten worden uit de film"Goblet of Fire Red Carpet Interviews, Part 2": Interviews filmed with Tolga Safer, David Heyman, Miranda Richardson, and Dan Radcliffe on the red carpet of the US premiere.. Scènes die wel in de film zijn verwerkt zijn op veel punten aangepast of ingekort. Zo krijgt men het WK zwerkbal niet te zien, en de chaos die de dooddoeners de avond erop veroorzaken wordt maar kort behandeld. De tuinman die aan het begin van het boek wordt vermoord wordt niet bij naam genoemd, en ook het feit dat hij connecties heeft met de dreuzelkant van Voldemort’s familie wordt niet vermeld. Een ander verschil is dat in de film Harry het kieuwwier voor de tweede opdracht van Marcel Lubbermans krijgt, en niet van Dobby. De scène met de draak is daarentegen een stuk uitgebreider dan in het boek, om zo de spanning te verhogen. Ontvangst De film werd gemiddeld met positieve reacties ontvangen door critici. Momenteel scoort de film een 89% "Certified Fresh" rating op Rotten Tomatoes. Een punt waar critici met name over te spreken waren was hoe de personages duidelijk waren verouderd in de film. Daar waar ze in de voorgaande films nog vooral als kinderen werden neergezet, waren ze in deze film duidelijk tieners. De film bracht wereldwijd 896 miljoen dollar op. Daarmee was het niet alleen de meest succesvolle film van 2005, maar ook een van de weinige films die meer dan 600 miljoen dollar wist op te brengen. Prijzen en nominaties Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker werd genomineerd voor 38 prijzen, waaronder een Academy Award voor “Best Achievement in Art Direction”. De film won er uiteindelijk negen: 2005: * De Sierra Award voor beste familiefilm 2006: * De ASCAP Award voor Top Box Office Films * De BAFTA Award voor Best Production Design * De Special Award van de Empire Awards * De Golden Trailer Award voor beste animatie/familie * De Blimp Award voor favoriete film * De Golden Reel Award voor beste geluidsmontage in een film – buitenlands * De NRJ Ciné Award voor Top of the Box Office * De Teen Choice Award voor films – choice drama Externe links * Officiële WB Harry Potter website, met trailers en links * Referencies Galerij Filmposters 129px-Harry potter and the goblet of fire 2005 57 poster.jpg Goblet of fire poster (8).jpg 129px-Goblet of fire poster (6).jpg 129px-Goblet of fire poster (2).jpg Gobfire (4).jpg 128px-Gobfire (6).jpg 135px-Goblet of fire poster (7).jpg 135px-Goblet of fire poster (4).jpg 135px-Gobfire (3).jpg 134px-Goblet of fire poster (5).jpg 134px-Goblet of fire poster (3).jpg Goblet of fire poster (1).jpg 129px-Pottergoblet-15.jpg L 73045 0330373 9aff466d.jpg 150px-Pottergoblet-8.jpg 150px-Locandinapg22.jpg 150px-Locandinapg21.jpg 147px-Harry potter and the goblet of fire ver5.jpg 146px-L 73777 0330373 ddfdd3cb.jpg 139px-Gobfire (5).jpg 138px-Gobfire (7).jpg 137px-MoodyHPGoF.jpg 135px-Goblet of fire poster (10).jpg 135px-Goblet of fire poster (9).jpg Gobfire (2).jpg 442px-Gobfire (1).jpg Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone pl:Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) Categorie:Films Categorie:Harry Potter Serie Categorie:Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker